vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115373-will-wildstar-fall-to-f2p-system
Content ---- ---- I'm also intrigued by the statistics provided. I wonder what concrete evidence the OP has to support the 10-50k number. :D | |} ---- I keep hearing this "between 1 and 1 million" subscription range bandied about. I wonder about its accuracy. | |} ---- ---- I as well keep hearing that the population is somewhere between negative 3 and a value equal to the age of the universe. I really would like some clarification on those numbers. | |} ---- ---- Never before has such a thread graced this page. Have we missed something so vital in the conversations before? Could we really have been so blind? Dear God, man! We have to notify the President immediately! Quick Abn, to the batmobile. | |} ---- ---- Well I've seen at least one other person in the game so it's between 2 and 1 million. Unless that was one really impressively scripted NPC. | |} ---- ---- Generally you want to go with things that are known instead of making up numbers. such as NCSoft's track record has been shutting unprofitable games down rather than doing a financial restructuring, even in a time when f2p was showing success You can research this and find it to be true You can't really do any research at all to show the game only has 10-50 thousand players or why that is a number range that would necessitate a move to f2p You can scour the forums and find no one that quit the game quoted the subscription fee as the reason though I mean the way f2p is currently trending towards I would think most players would want to avoid it. A subscription fee or your account is crippled on top of a premium shop. They milk you for every penny your worth under a banner of "free" It's like the ultimate rigged carnival game reeling in the rubes | |} ---- ---- ---- I see you aren't interested in an intelligent discussion. | |} ---- You don't boast of your numbers when they are not ideal... kind of like you don't boast about your quarterback when your team is the Jets. Also any quotes about subs would need to be made public as per whatever the stock exchange laws are for South Korea, as sub number would be indicative of potential revenue steams in Q3 and looking forward. | |} ---- ---- Most players here fell the same about the numbers, but Tony said Mkt department will try to boost publicity of the game to get more players. | |} ---- Your numbers aren't correct. It isn't going free-to-play no matter. | |} ---- ---- ---- The CREDD system does to a point make this the best of both worlds. Sub system for those who prefer that, and a way to earn your subscription with in game time for those who don't want to pay a monthly fee. Only problem with the system is it relies on people willing to spend $20 for platinum. | |} ---- They usual dip, but it felt like Wildstar took a nose dive. Hopefully W* can recover with drop 3. People are going to have to be really generous with giving the game a second chance after the debacle of the last 2 drops and canned holidays. Carbine might need to offer a free week to hopefully attracted the players that left. | |} ---- ---- Well there has not been a time when there has been no Credd on the Ah so I don't see how that is a problem | |} ---- Says who? Some devs who said they will quit? They can easily be replaced | |} ---- ---- But Lethality's opinions >> Anyone elses opinions. To be honest I think FTP is the only way they could ever potential get to a viable PVP population. | |} ---- That facetious behaviour though P.S. REQUESTING LOCK, these types of threads are being spammed | |} ---- ----